weil dein Blick dich längst verraten hat
by vampire-gherkin
Summary: Ein Shortcut über verräterische Blicke, die so viel mehr ausdrücken können, als Worte und vor allem, als man möchte.


Der Standard-Disclaimer trifft natürlich auch auf diesen Shortcut zu, mit dem ich euch viel Spaß wünsche. Vielleicht bekomm ich ja auch ein wenig konstruktive Kritik...? ;)

LG, knaxgurke.

* * *

**Weil dein Blick dich längst verraten hat**

„Hey, ich weiß doch schon lange, wie's um dich steht, McGee!", lächelte Abby und griff ungewohnt vorsichtig nach seiner rechten Hand.

Der junge Mann, sichtlich nervös, ja fast peinlich berührt, begann umgehend zu stottern: „Aber… ich… ähm… wieso… also… warum… ich meine… ähm… nein… also… Abby… ich… ähm… woher… also…"

Immer noch lächelnd hob die junge Frau ihre freie, rechte Hand und fuhr ihrem Gegenüber zärtlich über die Wange, während sie ihn gefühlvoll flüsternd unterbrach: „Weil dein Blick dich längst verraten hat."

„Aber…", setzte McGee an, „ich… also… ähm…"

Abby machte einen Schritt auf ihren jungen Kollegen zu, sodass sie direkt vor ihm stand. Sie waren sich so nahe, dass die schwarzhaarige Forensikerin deutlich den schnellen, nervösen Atem ihres vermeintlichen Verehrers auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte und sogar der Meinung war, auch sein sich fast überschlagendes Herz hören und fühlen zu können.

„Sshhh", hauchte sie leise, McGee erneut über die leicht errötete Wange streichend. Dann ließ sie seine Hand los um ihre sanft auf seine Taille zu legen und ihm dabei tief in die hübschen, grünen Augen zu sehen.

„Ich weiß, was du brauchst!", sagte sie leise, mit einem verführerischen (?) Lächeln auf ihren erdbeerroten Lippen. „So?", schluckte der Special Agent unsicher, nicht wissend, was ihn erwarten würde. „Mhm.", nickte Abby geheimnisvoll. „Liebe und Zärtlichkeit.", wisperte sie dann, wieder tief in den Augen ihres Angebeteten, versunken und streichelte ein weiters Mal die zarte Haut seiner Wange bevor sie vorsichtig den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern verringerte.

Unsicher aber dennoch voller Vorfreude schielte sie immer wieder von seinen tiefen Augen zu seinem Mund, dessen sinnliche Lippen sie hoffte, bald endlich berühren zu können, und zurück, ließ ihren Blick wandern.

Sie bemerkte, wie ihr Gegenüber langsam hibbelig wurde und beinahe anfing, nervös zu zappeln, und musste lächeln. „Schhh…", hauchte sie erneut, nur noch wenige Millimeter von ihrem Ziel, seinem Gesicht, entfernt.

Sie senkte ein letztes Mal die Augenlider um einen Blick auf seine zarten Lippen erhaschen zu können und schloss dann genießerisch die dunkel geschminkten Augen. Er tat es ihr, wenn auch noch immer etwas unsicher, nach und spürte schon wenige Sekunden später, wie sie ihre weichen, zarten Lippen vorsichtig auf seine drückte. Er war etwas überrascht, obwohl er es natürlich hatte kommen sehen, genoss es aber trotzdem.

Zärtlich presste Abigail ihre Lippen auf seine, spielte mit Lippen und Zähnen mit ihnen und als sie sich nach einer kurzen, eher flüchtigen, ungewollten Berührung ihrer Zunge leicht öffneten um ihr Einlass zu gewähren durchfuhr sie ein tiefes Gefühl des Glücks, ja beinahe der Zufriedenheit, auch wenn sie überrascht war.

Eigentlich hatte sie ihre Zunge da vorerst raushalten wollen um nicht zu weit zu gehen, doch der schüchterne, junge Mann, mit dem sie nun so zärtliche, liebevolle Küsse austauschte, schien plötzlich gar nicht mehr so zurückhaltend zu sein wie sonst, nein, er machte den Eindruck, zu mehr bereit zu sein, als Abby gedacht hatte. Jedenfalls ließ er sie bereitwillig tun.

Als sich ihre Zungespitzen für einen kurzen Moment trafen wurden die beiden jungen Menschen von einem Blitz durchfahren, in ihnen schienen Feuerwerkskörper zu explodieren und fast wäre ihnen der Atem weggeblieben, so berauscht waren sie beiden von und in diesem Moment, diesem einzigartigen Kuss, der sie zu elektrisieren schien.

Beinahe atemlos lösten sich die beiden Gestalten schließlich voneinander und sahen sich einen Moment lang tief in die Augen, bevor Abby als erste die Sprache wiederfand.

„Ich liebe dich, Timothy!", hauchte sie nahezu tonlos, während sie die Hand, die zuvor auf Tims glühender Wange geruht hatte, langsam in seinen Nacken wandern ließ, somit den Arm um seinen Hals schlang, ihre Hand von seiner Taille zärtlich zu seinem Rücken schob und sich noch näher zu ihm stellte, sodass kein einziger Millimeter Luft mehr zwischen ihren leicht erhitzten Körpern war. „Ich liebe dich.", wiederholte sie noch einmal, mit einem deutlich hörbaren, glücklichen Unterton in ihrer noch immer leicht bebenden Stimme.

„Ich dich auch.", flüsterte Timothy McGee mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den nun etwas rot gefärbten Lippen, während er vorsichtig die Arme um die Taille seiner neuen Freundin, ja vermutlich seiner großen Liebe, schlang, sie noch enger an sich zog und ihre Lippen schließlich mit einem zärtlichen Kuss bedeckte und somit verschloss, bevor sie noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte.


End file.
